Kick scooters are well known and widely used. In addition, so-called skate boards have become widely used in recent years. A rider, particularly of a kick scooter places one of his or her feet on the horizontal wheeled platform of the kick scooter and uses his or her other foot to exert pressure against the ground. In accordance with Newton's Third Law, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Consequently the pushing action of a rider's foot against the ground at an acute angle imparts motion (typically forward motion) to the kick scooter.
Once the kick scooter is in motion, the rider may lift his or her “kicking” foot and coast until such time the friction slows the kick scooter and additional pushing is required from the rider.
This action requires constant bending of the rider's leg that stands on the scooter platform while the rider's other leg pushes the scooter forward by kicking back the ground. Such constant leg bending and the resulting shifting of a rider's weight upward and downward with each leg bend may be very tiring.